Everything
by serenityangelrose
Summary: Darien met Serenity and fell in love. He promised her everything.
1. Chapter 1

AN - I don't own sailor moon.

This is my first story and i hope that you will enjoy. please review good or bad i welcome it.

Everything - Chapter one

Darien Endymion Antonio Shield was never one to believe in love at first sight but when he saw the girl beside his lake, he fell instantly in love.

It wasn't just her beauty that had capture his heart but it was the way that the sunlight hit her hair and gave her a glow that he will always remember.

He wanted to paint this moment forever but knew that in his heart that he will never forget this image of a goddess for as long as he lives.

Darien knew at this instant that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He couldn't put a finger on what it was about her but he knew that she was the one. She was just perfect.

It was at the moment that he saw her lap from rock to rock and then slipped and landed in the lake. He tired not to laugh out loud but manage to make some noise.

She jerked her head around "Darien" she called out. "Darien is that you?? The goddess called out looking around her.

Darien froze, he was certain that he had never met her before. If he did there was no way that he would have forgotten someone like her.

"Darien I insist that you show yourself right now" she is slightly rising her voice.

He stepped forward. "Well here I am" he said looking at her and finally seeing her face since he had seen her.

"You're not Darien" she said looking at him with accusing eyes. "Who the devil are you?"

Darien looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Darien" he replied to her.

"Well you're not my Darien"

An unexpected surge of jealousy raced through him. "And who is this Darien?"

"He's ….. He's is none of your concern. Not that I can see how it is your business.'

Darien tilts his head to one side pretending to give it a thought. "One might have a good argument with you one that one, but since you are on my land and you are soaked from my water I might say indeed that it is my business."

The colour drained from her face. "Oh, dear lord, you're not his lordship are you?"

He grinned "yes I am". She looked at him. "You can't be him. You're not old enough to be his lordship" she said staring right into his eyes. What wonderful eyes he had. They are a dark shade of blue almost midnight. The kind that you can get lost in. the kind that you never want to look away from.

"Oh I can tell you that I am his lordship but not the first one. I am his lordship son and you are".

"In big trouble." She blurt out

He told her hand and bowed over it. "I am extremely honoured to meet you, Miss Trouble."

She giggled. "It's Miss Big Trouble, if you please." If Darien had any doubt about the perfection of the woman standing before him, they melted under the force of her smile and her sense of humour. "Very well" he said.

"Miss Trouble lets take a sat and tell me what you are doing lapping rocks and getting soaked". He watched her take a sit near the water.

"My dear mother bless her soul would be looking down on me and would have advise me that this is not a very good idea."

"And why would that be."

"Because you look somewhere what a player would look like."

He laughed out loud. "And you would know what a player would look like?"

She felt her cheeks getting hot. "Are you trying to get a compliment!? You don't really need me to tell you what you already know do you?"

"I have you know that my reputation is black and white. I am just a charmer that is all."

She looked into his face and laughed. He was stun, he liked the sound of her laugh, it was a sound that he was quiet happy to hear any day or night, for the rest of his life if he could have it that way.

"So tell me, what is your real name, or do I just call you Miss Big Trouble?"

"No my name is Miss Thompson"

"Ah Miss Trouble Thompson I presume."

"My father certainly thinks so." She replied. Then her face fell. "I really should go. If he caught me with you…"

"Nonsense" Darien said, suddenly trying to keep her beside him. "There is no one about."

She sat back down beside him. She was still hesitant. After a long pause she finally said, "is your name truly Darien?"

"Yes"

"I thought being a lord, you would have a list of name?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Really what are they? I only have but one"

"And what are they?" she looked at him the expression in her eyes was most flirtatious. Darien heart soared.

"Serenity. Serenity Thompson" she replied. "and may I be bold enough to ask"

"You may. Darien Endymion Antonio shield."

"You forgot the title"

"Well miss Thompson. In this day and age we don't really use the title that much anymore. In a way I am glad as I don't think I would like to be bowed down too and other things that they do back in the days." He said lying on his back and enjoying the nice warm sun and the cool breeze.

Serenity looked down at Darien and found that she wish she could run her fingers thru his hair. It was the colour of coal. He was just beautiful.

There was something about him that made her heart beat and the skin tingle. How was it possible to meet someone and feel something towards them in a short period of time?

"Did you want to take a picture of me. It could last longer." Darien said breaking thru her thoughts. She blushed and looked away.

Darien looked at her and could not help but feel protective of her. He wanted to take her into his arm and never let go. He had plans and they included her in it.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"Thompson. Hmmm the name sound familiar to me" Darien said as he tried to figure out where he had heard the name before.

"Oh well daddy is the new counsellor at the local hospital. His name is Ken Thompson."

The local hospital was own by Darien family. Everything that happens in there he knew about. He did remember his dad mentioning that there was a new counsellor working there but as always Darien only half listen to the conversation.

He leaned towards serenity interestedly. "And do you enjoy life here in Cherry Falls?"

"Oh yes, I mean I do miss my friends but is so beautiful here. It is so much more peaceful then Tokyo"

He paused "so who was this mysterious Darien?"

She turned to look at him "do you really want to know?"

He nodded his head and tries not to think of the man that has his goddess attention. He knew what he wanted to do to this other Darien. Serenity must have seen his facial expression because he heard her laugh out loud "oh don't be silly" he looked at her again his eyes serious. "Oh I'm not being silly serenity, who is this Darien and does he has any designs on you?"

"Darien Westmore is a little 10 year old boy. We were to go fishing today if he didn't have any chores to do. That might be the reason why he has not turned up"

Darien suddenly laugh "you mean to tell me that I was getting jealous and worked up because of a young lad".

"I-I can't imagine what you would feel jealous about" Serenity stammered. "You have no promise on me"

"I intend to"

"And I have made no promise to you" her tone finally growing firm.

"A situation I will have to change" he said with a sigh. He took her hand again and this time kissing her fingers. "For example I would like you to promise me that you will never again even so much look at another man."

"I don't know what you mean" serenity was utterly stunned not knowing what to think.

"You see I am not much of a sharer."

"But we only just met!"

Darien looked at her and grinned "I know. I know in my head I have only just met you but in my heart I have know you for life. And my soul even longer"

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything just sit and enjoy the sun with me"

And so they sat on the grassy bank, staring at the clouds, the water and at each other. They were silent for a while until Darien jumped up "wait don't move" he said as he ran off into the woods.

"But"

"No buts. Don't move not an inch".

"Darien" serenity called out in what seem like a life time.

"I'm almost done" serenity tried to turn her neck to the way that he dashed off too. To see what he was doing, but could not see anything as he was behind a big tree. She turned around and stared into the water. Trying to figure out how to make of what had happen so far.

"Here we are" Darien called out from beside her. Bring her out of her dazed. In front of her were two beautiful blood red roses. They were perfect.

"Thankyou: serenity whispered. She felt moved and her eyes sting of tears. She had a feeling that Darien had the power to carry her to heaven and back.

"There is a reason I picked it for you" he then took one and place it behind her ear.

"Just beautiful" he murmured. Gently he touch her cheek. So softly that she felt a shiver run up her spine. She closed her eyes and just felt the warm tingle inside her. She knew at this moment she was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

I just like to say thankyou for the review from

Mangamania

RoyalLovers1418

SerenityMoonGodness

I was gonna add this in on chapter 2 but as it was my first time using this thing I didn't realise that i need to add stuff on before uploading it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is short cause my brain is kinda dead.

Enjoy and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Thankyou for the reviews again. It is nice to know that you guys are enjoying then story. i will try to update as much as i can and will try to make is long. hope you enjoy this chapter. let me know if you want the next chapter to be longer. thanks again and enjoy

CHAPTER 3

Serenity pushed open the front door of the house that she shared with her sister Mina and brother Sammy.

"Daddy I'm home". She could out. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was out exploring and there is so much of this area that I have not seen"

She poked her head into the study and saw her father concentrating on something. He waved his hand in the air and went back on working.

Serenity made her way back into the kitchen to prepare their dinner. She and mina took turn in making dinner each night, and it was serenity turn to do it tonight. While she was waiting for the meal to be cooked, she sank down in the chair.

He wanted to marry her.

Surely she must have misheard him. Darien was way out of her league. There was no way he was serious. Well he did kiss her. Serenity touched her lips, not surprise to see that her hands were trembling. There was no way that the kiss could have meant anything to him like it did to her. He was older then her and would have been with dozens of ladies before her.

Her fingers traced out hearts and his name on the wooden table as her mind was back on the afternoon. Darien Endymion Antonio Shield. She wrote on the table.

He was just too good looking for his own good. His jet black hair that was just fell neatly above his shoulder, with the front of his hair just falling over his eyes. The way it falls gave you the excuse to touch him. And his eyes – wow they were just too mysterious and there was mischief behind those eyes. Those eyes were also the type of eyes that should have looked icy, but his personality kept them warm. His body, serenity blush at that mere thought. She knew that she shouldn't think about that kind of things but she couldn't help it. She wanted to touch his body and feel them to see if it was a tone body. It looked like he was made out if stone. Well he should have been. He was like a statue brought to life, a beautiful statue.

"What are you doing Serenity?"

Serenity looked up to see her sister mina in the doorway. "Oh, hello Mina."

Mina, younger then serenity by a couple of months crossed the room and picked up serenity hand of the table. "You are going to get splinters from doing that."

Mina dropped serenity hand and sat down across from her.

Serenity looked at her sister but only saw Darien. The lazy grin that lit up his eyes and the way the wind moved through his hair.

"Serenity"

Serenity looked up blankly at her sister. "Did you say something?"

"I was asking you- for the second time- if you wanted to come with me tomorrow to shops tomorrow?"

Serenity nodded "yes, yes…. I can come" she replied staring into no where.

"….. In love?"

She looked up and saw mina smiling. "What!"

"I said are you in love?"

Serenity looked down trying to hide her blush from her sister. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Then why aren't you looking at me"

She knew that there was no way that she can lie to mina. For some odd reason her sister can sense these things and never once had she ever made a mistake and seeing who belong together.

"Oh Mina" serenity sighed

"Don't tell anyone, but yes I do think I am in love. he is everything I could ever wish for and more"

"Oooohhh do tell" Mina said with a big smile on her face.

"What's his name? is he good looking? And does he have a brother or cousin???"

Serenity laughed. Trust Mina to ask that.

"Mina he is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Like one of those greek gods. And no, he doesn't have a brother. Not sure about the cousin, but I am sure there is a friend in there somewhere."

"Mmm really? Well find out for me or else I will tell dad."

"Hey that is not far. Why would you do that. You know that I would never leave you out." Serenity said with a pout.

"I know but all is fair in love and war." Mina replied back and sticking her tongue at serenity.

"So what is this guy name?"

"Darien shield"

"WHAT!"

Mina looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Serenity, your right he is a god. But you do realise that he is way out of our league right. Plus dad is working for his family."

Serenity nodded her head. She knew that Mina was right.

"I know Mina, but I have never felt this way towards anyone. He feels the same."

Mina saw the love that was in her sister eyes and knew that her gut was telling her that serenity has found something worth wild.

"Be careful, but I am happy for you. Just don't do anything stupid."

Serenity went up and hugged Mina. "Thankyou, I knew that you would be alright with this."

"I can see that you are happy. So he can't be that bad." Serenity laughed at Mina words. No he wasn't bad at all. Just Mr Right, her Mr Right.

It took serenity hours before she could go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Darien. But when she did, she was dreaming of him. He was kissing her. Gently on the lips and then travelling along her cheeks. He was whispering her name.

"Serenity…"

"Serenity…"

Serenity came suddenly awake.

"Serenity…"

Was she still dreaming?

"Serenity…"

She scrambled out from under her covers and peered out the window that was beside her bed.

He was there.

"Darien!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Like to say thankyou to_

_lovelyl, mangamania, RoyalLovers1418, SerentiyMoonGodness_

_and all the others who have review and added this story to fave._

_Hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I am trying to do an update every day. so keep the review coming. if you want it longer or you have an idea which i should out into the story. thanks again_

**recap chapter 3**

"Serenity…"

"Serenity…"

Serenity came suddenly awake.

"Serenity…"

Was she still dreaming?

"Serenity…"

She scrambled out from under her covers and peered out the window that was beside her bed.

He was there.

"Darien!"

************************************************************

He grinned and kissed her on the nose. "The very one. I can't tell you how glad I am that you house is only one story tall."

"Darien what are you doing here?"

"Falling madly in love."

"Darien!" she tried to keep herself from laughing, but his good spirit was contagious.

"Really Darien why are you here?"

He swept his body in a bow "I've come to take you out on a date."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well I can't think of a better time."

"Darien what if you got the wrong room? My dad could have killed me and you."

He leaned against the windowsill. "I looked and notice roses on your window. And I do remember how you do love roses."

"Oh my god you are unbelievable!"

He nodded. "Just in love that is all."

"Darien you cannot love me." But ever as the words came out of her mouth, her heart was begging that she was wrong.

"Can't I?" he reached through the window and took her hand. "Come with me sere"

"n-no one calls me sere" she said, trying to change the subject.

"I like to" he whispered. He moved his hand to her chin and drew her towards him. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Serenity nodded, trembling and unable to deny her the pleasure that she had been dreaming about all evening.

His lips brushed her in a feather light caress. Serenity shivered against the tingles that shot down her spine.

"Are you cold?" he whispered, with his lips above her mouth.

Silently, she shook her head. He drew back and cradled her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful" he said looking deep into her eyes. At that moment serenity knew that no matter what anyone said. He did really love her and that he had her heart. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Away from the world and into another one where it was just him and her. Where she did feel beautiful and knew that no matter what. In his eyes she will always feel beautiful and loved.

Darien moved his lips back onto sere and kissed her back and forth. Letting her get use to him being near her. He could feel her tremble, but she made no move to pull away, and he knew that she was excited by this moment as he was.

Darien moved his hand to the back of her head. Letting his finger sink into her thick hair as his tongue trace the outline of her lips. She tasted like mint and smelt like vanilla and strawberry and it was all that he could do and not pull her through the window and make love to her right then and there. Never in his entire life had he ever felt like this and with so much desire. It was desire but with a powerful rush of tenderness.

Reluctantly he drew away, aware that what he wanted was too much to ask of her. He didn't want to rush her. Not until he knew that she wanted to.

"Come with me" he whispered.

He took her hand again and pulled her towards the open window.

"Darien, it's the middle of the night."

"The best time to be alone."

"But I'm-I'm in my nighty!" she looked down at herself only to realise that her nighty was kind of sheer in the moonlight and that Darien was able to see more then he should.

She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her. Darien did his best not to laugh. "Put your jacket on. We have a lot to see this evening."

Sere was not sure what to do. Going out with Darien at this time of night was not a good idea, but she knew that if she turned back and closed her window to him. She would be wondering for the rest of her life what might have happened. She didn't want to feel any regrets and not one with Darien in it.

She rushed to her closet and pulled out a long black jacket and boots, quickly put them on and rush to the window where Darien was waiting. He helped her climb out of her window and when she was on the ground. He grabbed her hand and ran. The night air was nice and warm. The moon was out and bright and the stars were shining bright upon them. She wanted to shout out loud so that the world can hear her. To hear how happy she was. Darien was the one that had made this happen. Was the one that has given her the chance to do something that she would never have done. In a few minutes they came into a small clearing. Darien stopped short, causing serenity to stumble into him. She held her firmly, the length of his body indecently pressed against her body.

"Sere," he murmured. "Oh, Sere."

And he kissed her again, kissed her as if this was his last moment on earth.

Eventually she pulled away, but her blue eyes flustered. "This is all going to fast. I'm not sure I understand or am ready for this."

"I don't understand it either." Darien said with a happy sigh. "But I don't want to question it." He sat down on the ground, pulling her along with him. Then he lay down on his back.

Serenity was still crouching and was hesitant to lie down.

He patted the ground beside him. "Lie down with me and look at the sky. It is spectacular."


	6. Chapter 6

AN - hi here is the next chapter sorry if i have taken long to update, but i am having writers block!! will try to do another update soon.

thankyou to all those that have review.

P.S - i don't own sailor moon.

Recap end of chapter 4

"Sere," he murmured. "Oh, Sere."

And he kissed her again, kissed her as if this was his last moment on earth.

Eventually she pulled away, but her blue eyes flustered. "This is all going to fast. I'm not sure I understand or am ready for this."

"I don't understand it either." Darien said with a happy sigh. "But I don't want to question it." He sat down on the ground, pulling her along with him. Then he lay down on his back.

Serenity was still crouching and was hesitant to lie down.

He patted the ground beside him. "Lie down with me and look at the sky. It is spectacular."

**************************************************************************

Chapter 5

"Are the star not the most amazing thing you have ever seen?" Darien asked.

Serenity nodded and moved closer to Darien. Then heat from his body keeping her warm.

"They were put up there for you, you know. I am convinced that someone put them up in the sky so that you can watch them in the evening."

"Darien you are crazy"

He rolled onto his side and popped himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I was never crazy before today." He said, his voice serious

"I never really wanted to be. But now meeting you and spending time with you. I…" he paused. As if trying to search for words or something that could explain his behaviour. "I can't explain it. Its like I can tell you anything."

She smiled "of course you can."

"No it's more then that. Nothing I say sound odd. Even my closest friends I cannot tell them everything."

Darien looked into the sky, then turned around and looked at serenity. He cupped her face with his hand. "I know I love you and that you are the one. I have never ever felt anything like this."

"Oh Darien, I think I love you too."

He felt his breath leave his body, felt himself over taken by happiness that he couldn't keep still. He pulled on to her feet. "Tell me again" he said

"I love you." She was grinning now, caught up in the magic of the moment.

"Again"

"I love you" the words were mixes with laughter.

"Oh Sere, Sere. I'll make you happy. I promise. I want to give you everything."

"I want your love" she said knowing that at this moment she had his love and he has hers.

"I will give you everything, but you already have my love" he said bringing his lips towards her.

And then he kissed her.

The next two months Darien and serenity spent as much time they could together. Checking out all the lakes and places that they could find where no one was ever around.

She loved the way that he ran his fingers through his hair and the way he stop and smelt all the rose and examining them to see if they were perfect or not. If they were perfect he would pick for her and tell her that they were like her. Beautiful and perfect in every single way.

In each other they found their own souls. And they shared secret and thoughts that they had. That they never thought they would share.

"I still look for my mother." Serenity once said.

Darien looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I was fourteen when she died. How old were you?"

"I was seven. She died at childbirth"

Serenity already gentle face softened even more. "I'm so sorry. You barely had a chance to know her, and you lost a sibling as well. Was the baby a sister or brother?"

"A sister. My mother just lived long enough to name her crystal."

He smiled "I remember what it was like to be held by her. My father use to say that she was coddling me, but she didn't listen."

"The doctor said my mum had cancer." Serenity said feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Her death wasn't peaceful. I like to think that she is up there somewhere." – She waved her hand towards the sky. "Where she isn't in any pain."

Darien touched her hand, deeply moved.

"But sometime I still need her. I wonder if we ever stop needing our parents. And I talk to her and I look for her."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You'll think I'm silly"

"You know I would never think that"

There was a moment of silence and then serenity said, "Oh, I say things like, if my mother was listening, then let the wind rustle the leaves on the branch." Or, "mother if you are watching, make the sun go behind the cloud. Just so I know you're with me."

"She is with you." Darien whispered. "I can feel it."

Serenity settled into the cradle of his arms.

"I never told anyone about this. Not even Mina, and I know she miss mother just as much as I do."

"You'll always be able to tell me everything"

"Yes," she said happily, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy thos one as well. let me know what you think of it. like it? hate it??**

**review please**

**thanks **

**serenityangelrose**

**Recap end of chapter 5**

"She is with you." Darien whispered. "I can feel it."

Serenity settled into the cradle of his arms.

"I never told anyone about this. Not even Mina, and I know she miss mother just as much as I do."

"You'll always be able to tell me everything"

"Yes," she said happily, "I know."

********************************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

It was impossible to keep their dating a secret from serenity father. Darien would call by nearly everyday. He would tell Ken that he was helping serenity with her study. Since that was no lie. Serenity was always having trouble with any kind of studying. She wanted to become a nurse or a teacher but was not sure which way to go.

Still it was obvious that the young couple shared a deeper feeling. Ken was disapproving of the match, and told serenity as much as possible.

"He will never marry you!" Ken said. His tone calm at that moment.

"But dad he loves me" serenity protested.

"It doesn't matter is he does or he doesn't. He won't marry you. He is a lord and will marry someone in the same rank as him. He will not just marry anyone."

Serenity took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper. "His not like that dad."

"He is like any man. He will use you and discard you."

Serenity blushed at her father words. "Dad, I-"

Ken jumped on top of her words, saying, "You are not living in one of you silly novels. Open your eyes, girl."

Serenity remembered when her dad found out her love for romantic novels. He tried to ban her from reading but she told him that she could always go to the library to read and that if her mother was alive. She would have allowed her daughters to read them. Since that day serenity was allow to read them with no problems.

"Dad I am not naïve as you think"

"You are seventeen year old" he yelled back. "You couldn't be anything but naïve."

Serenity snorted and rolled her eyes, aware that her father dislikes any unladylike mannerisms. "I don't know why I bother to discuss this with you."

"It's because I am your father and you will obey me" ken leaned forward. "I have seen the world, serenity. It is not as pretty as you think it is. His lordship may have good intention towards you but it is not how it will always be. He will end up just using you when he knows that you trust him completely."

"Mother would have understood." Serenity muttered.

Her father's face turned red. "What did you say?"

Serenity swallowed before repeating her words. "I said that mother would have understood."

"Your mother would have not done anything to encourage your behaviour."

Serenity knew that her mother would, because when she was alive. She would always encourage serenity to believe in love and that there is someone out there for her. No serenity decided, her mother would have understood.

She stared at her father chin for a long time before lifting her eyes to his and asked.

"Are you forbidding me to see him?"

Her father faced looked like it was going to snap in two. "You know that I can't do that. If any of this gets out and back to his father or him I will be out of a job. You must break it off."

"I won't" serenity said

"You must break it off" her father showed no sign of hearing her. "And you must do it in a nice way. Don't make him angry or upset when you do."

Serenity glared at him and wanted to yell but held herself. "Darien is coming in two hours. I shall go out with him."

"Tell him that you can't see him anymore. Do it this afternoon, or by god I will make you sorry." Serenity felt herself go weak. Her father had never struck her before, but he looked furious enough to lose his temper completely. She said nothing.

"Good." Her father said in satisfied manner, mistaking her silence for her agreement.

"And be sure to take Mina with you. You are not to leave this house in his company without your sister Mina."

"Yes daddy" on that at least serenity would obey. But only that.

Two hours later Darien arrived at the house. Mina swung the door open so quickly he didn't even manage to knock on the door.

"Hello Darien." She said her grin just a bit cheeky. And no wonder – Darien has been paying her fifty dollars each time she came out with them. So that he and Serenity could have some quiet time together. Mina had always believed wholeheartedly in bribery, a fact that Darien was undyingly grateful.

"Good afternoon, Mina." He replied. "I trust that your afternoon has been pleasant."

"Oh, indeed it has. Darien. I expect it to be better soon."

"Little brat" Darien muttered. But he didn't really mean it. He rather liked serenity younger sister. They share an understanding and it works out well for both of them. If he had been in her position he would have demanded a hundred dollar. But he knew Mina wasn't that greedy.

"Oh Darien I didn't know that you were here yet." Serenity said as she was hurrying towards where Mina and Darien were standing.

"Mina opened the door before I can even knock."

"Yes I suppose she did" serenity said looking at Mina who stood there grinning.

"She is always like that when she knows that you are coming."

Mina lifted up her chin and said in defence. "Hey I'm just looking after my investment. How else am I supposed to buy things?"

Darien burst out laughing. He extended his arm to Serenity. "Shall we be off?"

"I just need a book," Mina said. "I have a feeling that I am going to have a great deal of time to read this afternoon." She quickly darted to her bedroom.

Darien gazed at Serenity as she was looking at him with smile on her face. "I love you." He mouthed.

She looked at him and blushed. "Should I say it louder?" He whispered. A wicked grin appeared on his face. Serenity shook her head. Her eyes darting towards the door where her father was behind. He had said that Darien didn't love her, said that he couldn't love her. But her father was wrong. All you had to do was look into Darien eyes to see the truth to everything.

"Romeo and Juliet!"

Serenity blinked and looked up to the sound of her sister's voice, thinking for a moment that Mina has been referring to her and Darien as those ill-fated lovers. Then she saw the slim volume of Shakespeare in her sister's hand.

"Rather depressing to read on a sunny afternoon." Serenity said

"Oh, I disagree." Mina replied. "I find it most romantic. Except for the bit about everyone dying in the end. Of course."

"Yes," Darien murmured. "I can see where one wouldn't find that bit romantic."

Serenity grinned and nudged him in the side.

The threesome made their way outside, crossing the open field and heading towards the forest. About ten minutes Mina sighed and said. "I suppose this is where I leave off." She spread a blanket on the ground and looked up at Darien with a knowing smile.

He placed a fifty note in her hand. "One day you will take every cent from me Mina." He said in a teasing tone.

"Only if you let me." Mina teased back. Then she sat down and pretended not to notice when Darien grabbed Serenity's hand and dashed out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is the next update. i have to warn you it is a short chapter. thanks again for the reviews. **

**oh mina is not a brat for taking money from darien. it is his way of thanking her for helping them out and yes there is drama but who will cause it? will it be serenity or mina who is taking all this money?? not sure yet. **

**enjoy this chapter**

**Recap chapter 6**

The threesome made their way outside, crossing the open field and heading towards the forest. About ten minutes Mina sighed and said. "I suppose this is where I leave off." She spread a blanket on the ground and looked up at Darien with a knowing smile.

He placed a fifty note in her hand. "One day you will take every cent from me Mina." He said in a teasing tone.

"Only if you let me." Mina teased back. Then she sat down and pretended not to notice when Darien grabbed Serenity's hand and dashed out of sight.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

Ten minutes later they arrived at a grassy shore of the lake where they first met. Serenity barely had time to spread out a blanket before Darien had pulled her down to the ground.

"I love you." He said, kissing the corner of her lips.

"I love you." He said, kissing the other corner.

"I love you." He said, pulling her hair free from her ribbon.

"I love –"

"I know, I know!" Serenity finally laughed trying to stop him from pulling all of her hair pin out.

He shrugged. "Well, I do."

But her father's words still echoed in her head. _He will use you._ "Do you truly?" she asked, staring intently into his eyes. "Do you truly love me?"

He grasped her chin with uncharacteristic force. "How can you even ask that?"

"I don't know." Serenity whispered, reaching up to touch his hand, which immediately gentle its hold. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know that you love me. And I love you."

"Show me." He said his voice barely there.

Serenity licked her lips nervously, and then moved her face across the inch that separated them.

The moment her lips touch his, Darien was on fire. He sank his hands in her hair, locking her against him. "God Sere." He rasped. "I love the feel of you, the smell of you…."

She responded by kissing him with even more passion. Tracing his full lips with her tongue as he had taught her to do.

Darien shuddered, feeling white-hot need rock through him. He wanted to sink himself into her, wrap her legs around his waist and never let go. His fingers found the button on her dress and begin to undo them.

"Darien?" Serenity pulled away, startled by this new intimacy.

"Shhh, darling," he said, passion making his voice sound rough. "I just wanted to touch you. I have been dreaming of nothing else for weeks." He cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her summer dress and squeezed

Serenity moaned with pleasure and relaxed, allowing him to complete his task.

Darien's fingers were shaking with anticipation, but somehow manager to open enough buttons to let her dress fall open. Serenity's hands immediately flew up to cover her nakedness, but he gently pushed them away. "No." he whispered. "They're

perfect. You're perfect."

And then to prove a point. He brought his hand forward and grazed the tip of her breast with his palm. Round and round he went, moving his hand in tiny circles, sucking his breath as her nipple tightened into a hard bud. "Are you cold?" he whispered.

She nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again, saying, "I don't know."

"I'll warm you." He cupped his hand and wrapped if around her breast. Branding her with the heat if his skin. "I want to kiss you," he said hoarsely. "Will you let me kiss you?"

Serenity tried to moisten her throat, which had gone quiet dry. He had kissed her a hundred of times before. A thousand possibly. Why was he suddenly asking for permission?

When his tongue drew lazy circle around her nipple, she found out why. "Oh my God!" she burst out. Barely able to believe what he was doing. "Oh, Darien."

"I need you, Sere." He buried his face between her breasts. "You don't understand how much I need you."

"I-I think we must stop." She said


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is the next chapter. sorry that it took so long to update. hope you will enjoy this and thankyou to all the reviews. Enjoy**

**Recap end of chapter 7**

When his tongue drew lazy circle around her nipple, she found out why. "Oh my God!" she burst out. Barely able to believe what he was doing. "Oh, Darien."

"I need you, Sere." He buried his face between her breasts. "You don't understand how much I need you."

"I-I think we must stop." She said

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

"I-I think we must stop." She said "I can't do this….My reputation..." she had no idea how to put her thoughts into words. Her father's warning rang clearly in her head. _He will use you and discard you. _

She saw Darien's head at her breast. "Darien, no!"

Darien breathed in deeply and pulled her top together. He tried to redo the buttons but his hands were trembling.

"I'll do it." Serenity said quickly, turning away from Darien so that he couldn't see the shame on her face. Her fingers were shaking too, but they proved more nimble then his, and eventually she manage to tidy up her appearance. But he saw her pink cheeks and it nearly killed him to think that she was ashamed of his behaviour. "Sere." He said softly. When she didn't turn around he used two fingers to gently prod her chin until she faced him.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Oh, Sere," he said, wanting desperately to gather he into his arms, but settling for touching her cheeks. "Please don't hate yourself."

"I shouldn't have let you."

He smiled gently. "No, you probably shouldn't have. And I probably shouldn't have tried. But I am in love. It's no excuse, but I couldn't help myself."

"I know" she whispered. "But I shouldn't have enjoyed it so much."

At the Darien let out a laugh so loud that Serenity was sure Mina was going to come running through the woods.

"Oh, Sere." He said as he was gasping for air. "Don't ever apologise for enjoying my touch. Please."

Serenity tried to shoot him daggers but his laughing has restored her good humour. "Just as long as you don't apologise for enjoying mine."

He grabbed her and pulled her against him in an instant. He looked down and smiled at her seductively looking like a player like Serenity had once accused him of being. "That my darling has never been a danger."

She laughed softly, feeling her earlier tension slip from her body. She shifted position, settling her back against his chest. He was absently toying with her hair, and it felt like sheer heaven.

"We'll be married soon," he whispered, his words coming with an urgency she hadn't expected. "We'll be married soon, and then I will show you everything. I'll show you how much I love you."

Serenity shivered with anticipation. He was speaking against her skin, and she could feel his breath near her ears.

"We'll be married," he repeated. "Just as soon as we can. But until then I don't want you to feel ashamed of anything we have done. We love each other, and there is nothing more beautiful than two people expressing their love." he turned her around until she faced him and their eyes met. "I didn't know that before I met you. I –"he swallowed. "I had been with women. But I didn't know that."

Deeply moved, Serenity touched his cheek.

"No one will strike us down for loving before we are married." He continued.

Serenity wasn't certain whether "loving" referred to the spiritual or the physical, and all she could think of to say was "No one except my father."

Darien closed his eyes. "What has he said to you?"

"He said I must not see you anymore"

Darien swore softly under his breath and opened his eyes. "Why?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit harsher then it was meant to be.

Serenity considered several replies but finally opted for honesty. "He said you won't marry me."

"And how would he know that" Darien snapped.

Serenity drew back "Darien!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just – How could your father possibly know my mind?"

She placed her hand on his. "He doesn't. But he thinks he does, and I'm afraid that is all that matters just now. You are a lord. I am a daughter of a commoner. You must admit that it is a weird match.

"Weird" he said fiercely. "Not impossible.

"To him it is." She replied. "He'll never believe your intentions are honourable."

"What if I speak to him, and ask him for your hand?"  
"That might ease him a bit. But I have told him that you wanted to marry me, but I think he thinks I'm making it up."

Darien rosed to his feet, drawing her up with him. He kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Then I will just have to formally ask him for your hand tomorrow."

"Not today?" Serenity asked with a teasing tone.

"I should inform my father of my plan first." Darien replied. "I owe him that courtesy."

Darien hadn't yet told his father about Serenity. Not that his father could forbid the match. At twenty four Darien was at the age that he as able to make his own decisions. But he knew that his father could make his life difficult with his disapproval. And considering how often his father urged Darien to settle down with someone from their circle of high profile, he had a feeling that a hospital worker daughter was quiet what his father had in mind for his only son.

As he stood in front of his father study Darien took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Damon shield was seated behind his desk. "Ah, Darien. What is it?"  
"Have you a few moments. Sir? I need to talk to you."

Damon looked up with inpatient eyes. "I'm quiet busy, Darien. Can't it wait?"

"It is of important."

Damon set down his pen with a gesture of annoyance. When Darien did not start speaking immediately, he prompted, "Well?"

Darien smiled hoping it would set his father mood right. "I have decided to marry."

His father underwent a radical transformation. Every last touch of irritation disappeared from his face and replaced with pure joy. He jumped to his feet and clasped his son into a hearty hug. "Excellent! Excellent, my boy. You know I wanted this- "

"I know"

"You are young of course, but your responsibilities are grave. It would be the end of me if the title was passed out of the family. If you do not produce an heir…"

Darien declined to mention the fact that if the title was passed out of the family, his father would be already dead, so he would not know of the tragedy. "I know, sir"  
Damon sat down against the edge of his desk and crossed his arm. "So tell me who is it? Is she someone with in our circle? Is it Beryl? Or what is that other girls name…?"

"No sir. No one that you are acquainted with her."

Damon face went blank with surprise. "I'm not? Then who the devil is she?


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Not sure where I am going with chapter 10 yet. Getting writers block bad. Hopefully chapter 10 will be up soon. Enjoy **

**Recap end of chapter 8**

"No sir. No one that you are acquainted with her."

Damon face went blank with surprise. "I'm not? Then who the devil is she?

**Chapter 9**

"Miss Serenity Thompson, sir"

Damon blinked, "why does that name sound familiar?"

"Her father is the new counsellor at the hospital."

His father said nothing. Then he burst out laughing. It was several moments before he was able to gasp. "Good god, son, you had me going there for a moment. A commoner's daughter. Quiet beyond anything."

"I'm quiet serious sir." Darien grounded out.

"A counsellor's daughter… heh heh – what did you say?"

I said I'm quiet serious." He paused. "Sir"

Damon took a look at his son, desperately searching for a hint of a joke in his expression. When he saw none he fairly yelled. "Are you mad?"

Darien crossed his arms. "I'm utterly sane."

"I forbid it."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I don't see how you can forbid it. I can do whatever I like. I am old enough to make choices. And" he added as an afterthought, hoping to appeal to his father softer side. "I'm in love."

"Goddamn it, boy! I'll disinherit you."

Apparently his father didn't have a softer side. Darien raised an eyebrow and practically felt his eyes turn from midnight blue to black. "Go ahead." He said.

"Go ahead?!" Damon spluttered. "I'll turn you out on your ear. Cut you off without a cent. Leave you to-"

"What you'll do is leave yourself without an heir." Darien smiled with a hard determination he had never known he possessed. "How unfortunate for you that mother was never able to present you with another child. Not even a daughter."

"You! You!" his father started to turn red with rage. He took a few deep breaths and continued in a calmer fashion. "Perhaps you have not reflected enough on the unsuitability of this girl."

"She is entirely suitable, sir."

"She won't –" Damon broke off when he realised that he was yelling again. "She won't know how to fulfil her duties as a lord's wife."

"She is quiet bright. And one could find no fault with her manners. She has received a good education. I am certain she will make an excellent wife." Darien expression softened. "Her very nature will bring honour to our name."

"Have you asked her father yet?"

"No. I thought I owed you the courtesy of informing you of my plans first."

"Thank God," his father breathed. "We will have time."

Darien's hand curled into harsh fists, but he held his tongue.

"Promise me you won't ask for her hand yet"

"I will do no such thing."

Damon regarded the firm resolve in his son's eyes and met it with a harsh stare. "Listen to me well, Darien" he said in a low voice. "She cannot love you."

"I fail to see how you would know that."

"Goddamn it, son. All she wants is your money and title."

Darien felt a rage welling up within him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. "She loves me" he bit out.

"You will never know if she loves you." His father slammed his hands down on the desk for emphasis. "Never."

"I know it now" Darien said in a low voice.

"What is it about this girl? Why not others that you know?"

Darien shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. She brings out the best in me. I suppose. With her by my side I can do anything."

"Good God" his father snapped. "How did I raise a son who wants romance?"

"I can see that this conversation is pointless" Darien said stiffly, taking a step back towards the door.

Damon sighed. "Darien don't leave."

Darien turned around, quiet unable to show any disrespect towards his father.

"Darien please listens to me. You must marry within your own class. That is the only way you will ever be sure that you are not married for your money and position."

"It has been my experience that the women in our class are only interested in marrying for money and position."

"Yes, but it is different."

Darien knew that this was a weak argument and he told his father so.

His father raked his hand through his hair. "How can this girl know what she feels for you? How could she help but be dazzled by your title, your wealth?"

"Father she is not like that." Darien crossed his arms. "And I will marry her."

"You will be making the biggest-"

"Not another word." Darien exploded. It was the first time that he had ever raised his voice to his father. He turned to leave the room.

"Tell her I will cut you off without anything." Damon yelled. "See if she'll have you then. See if she will love you when you have nothing."

"Are you telling me that I have been disinherited?" Darien asked his voice chilling soft.

"You are close to it."

"Have I or have I not?" Darien tone demanded an answer.

"You may as well be. Do not cross me on this topic."

"That isn't an answer."

His father leaned forward, his eyes steady on Darien. "If you were to tell her that marriage to her would almost certainly result in a vast loss of fortune, you would not be lying."

Darien hated his father in that moment. "I see"

"Do you?"

"Yes" and then added "Sir" as it was the last time he addressed his father with that title of respect.

Tap. Tap tap tap

Serenity slammed awake, sitting straight up in the space of a second.

"Serenity!" came the hissed whisper from her window.

"Darien?" she crawled towards her window.

"I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

Serenity turned around and making sure she couldn't hear anyone moving about the house.

"Very well come in."

If Darien thought it was odd that she was inviting him into her room – something she had never done before – he did not mention it. He climbed through the window and sat down on her bed. Oddly he made no attempt to kiss her or pull her into his arm.

"Darien, what is wrong?"

He didn't say anything at first, just stared out the window at the stars.

She put her hand on his sleeve "Darien"

"We must elope" he said baldly.

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all. Sorry that it has taken so long to update. Busy with work and did have writers block. Just couldn't write. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Will try and update as soon as possible. And sorry if this chapter is short. Like I said I was having trouble writing.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

**Recap chapter 9**

"Darien, what is wrong?"

He didn't say anything at first, just stared out the window at the stars.

She put her hand on his sleeve "Darien"

"We must elope" he said baldly.

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

"We have to elope if we were to be together"

Serenity looked at Darien. Confused to why he wanted to elope all of a sudden.

"What happen?"  
Darien turned around to look at her and took hold of her hand.

"Would you marry me if I was poor?"

Serenity couldn't believe that he was asking her that. "What happen Darien? Why are you asking me this?"

"Just tell me sere. Would you marry me if I was poor?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"I know but I just need to hear it from you"

Serenity didn't know how to take all this. She wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. They have talked about this and he should know that she love him. Not his wealth or his position in sociality.

"Darien, you know that I would marry you if you were poor. I mean I rather have you poor at this moment then you being rich."

"I know. That is why I love you so much. That is why I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too, but I don't want you to have a fall out with your father because of me". Serenity said looking down at her hands. Family is important to her and she didn't want to be the one responsible to put the distant between Darien and his father.

"I know but you will be my family." Darien said taking her hands into his. He knew that there was no way he could leave her or not have her in his life. Serenity felt tears stinging in her eyes. She had never dreamt that she would cause Darien to lose so much. And she knew how important respect of his father was to him. He had worked his whole life to impress him and always trying to make sure he succeed in everything thing he has done.

"You must promise me one thing" she whispered.

"Anything, Sere. You know I would do anything for you."

"You must promise me that you will try to make amends with your father after the marriage. I- "she swallowed, hardly able to believe that she was putting a condition on her acceptance of his proposal. "I won't marry you unless you do. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the cause of your rift."

A strange expression crossed Darien's face. "Sere, he is the most stubborn. He-"

"I didn't say you had to succeed," she said quickly. "Just that you had to try."

Darien smiled at her. "Very well my lady. I will give you my word that I will try to sort things out with father. Will you now agree to marry me?"

Sere laughed and looked at the man in front of her and wonder what she did to get some one like this. "I will marry you whenever and where ever you like" she replied.

Darien grinned and kissed her. "I would leave with you tonight if I could." He said. But I will need a bit of time to get some money and stuff together. I don't intend to drag you across the country side with nothing but the clothes on our back."

She touched his cheek. "You're such a planner."

"I don't like leaving things to chance"

"I know. It's one of the things I love best about you." She smiles sheepishly. "I am forever forgetting things. When my mother was alive she always said that I would forget my head if I weren't in possession of a neck"

That prompted a smile. Darien said "I'm glad you have a neck. I'm rather fond of it."

"Don't be silly," she said. "I was just merely saying that it is nice to know that I have you in my life to keep things in order."

He leaned forward and brushed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. "It's all I want to do. Just keep you happy."

Serenity looked up at him with damp eyes and curled her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Darien let his chin rest on the top of her head. "Can you be ready in three days times?"

Serenity nodded, and they spent the next hour making plans.


End file.
